


Sikowitz's Papers

by immahill



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Buffoonery, Gen, One Shot, Tandre BrOTP is so powerful, Tandre BroTP, their friendship is top tier, this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immahill/pseuds/immahill
Summary: Not for the first time today, Tori wondered how the hell they ended up in this situation.Actually, scratch that. She knew exactlyhowthey ended up sneaking through the halls of Hollywood Arts on what was supposed to be a chill weekend. She just questionedwhythey decided that agreeing to sneakily grabbing papers from Sikowitz’s classroom, and in return being excused from the midterm, was a good idea. Deals like this with Sikowitz never actually worked in their favor.
Relationships: Andre Harris & Tori Vega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sikowitz's Papers

“Shhh!”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“I could hear you thinking!”

“Dude, what?” Tori halted in her tracks, fixing the back of André’s head with an incredulous stare. Hear her thoughts? What kind of chiz was that?

“Sorry girl, I’m just jumpy.” He leaned forward slightly, peeking cautiously around the corner. Almost immediately he withdrew, breaths coming in quick puffs as he pressed himself back against the wall, as if trying to melt into the shadows. The reason why came shortly thereafter in the form of heels clicking on the tacky school floor and, not for the first time today, Tori wondered how the hell they ended up in this situation.

Actually, scratch that. She knew exactly _how_ they ended up sneaking through the halls of Hollywood Arts on what was supposed to be a chill weekend. She just questioned _why_ they decided that agreeing to sneakily grabbing papers from Sikowitz’s classroom, and in return being excused from the midterm, was a good idea. Deals like this with Sikowitz never actually worked in their favor.

“Yeah, I see that,” Tori whispered as she took it upon herself to peer around André. It was easy to catch sight of Principal Helen’s assistant scurrying down the hall of lockers, PearPad clutched to her chest as always. Did she ever let go of that thing?

“Okay,” André started, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I think it’s all clear.”

At his signal, Tori followed him down the stairs, taking careful steps in an attempt to silence the falls of her sneakers on the floor. The situation gave her a strong sense of déjà vu, reminding her of the day in detention months ago when they snuck out of the library and to her locker, all for some tacos. 

“You know what, maybe we should just go back,” André contemplated after a few moments of treading carefully in silence, stopping in the middle of the hallway by the vending machines. “Principal Helen would be really mad if she caught us. You _know_ how angry she sounded at the assembly on Friday.”

Tori considered it for a moment. The Hollywood Arts principal had indeed sounded very serious during the schoolwide gathering, scolding the students to _one_ , stop leaving their homework and textbooks in their lockers when they actually needed them after school, and _two_ , stop trying to sneak onto campus when they realized they had a 5 page (front _and_ back) review packet due and didn’t have the proper textbook to finish it.

From what Tori and André’s improv teacher had said minutes before, Tori gathered that Sikowitz was already on shaky ground with Ms. Helen Dubois and didn’t want to aggravate her further by making the very same mistake the majority of his students were making. Especially because the principal had made a point to mention that she’d be patrolling the school that weekend with the intent to catch any unprepared students.

On the other hand…. “Do you _really_ want to take the midterm?”

The question seemed to deflate André’s apprehension and steel his resolve. He shook his head. “You’re right, now c’mon, let’s–”

Suddenly, the two of them froze. Heavy footfalls that did not belong to them echoed in the otherwise empty hallway.

“Go go go!” Tori pushed against André’s shoulder, rushing him toward the nearest doorway. They hurried into the room, ducking below the window built into the door as the footsteps grew louder. Tori barely dared to breath when the steps halted right outside the door, moving to grip André’s hand out of instinct while they sat with their backs leaning against the door. Tori wasn’t particularly spiritual, but she prayed to whatever higher power that might exist out there, hoping against hope that whoever was on the outside wouldn’t come into the room and discover their hiding place. She had saved herself (well, more like she saved Trina, but Trina didn’t have to know that) from getting kicked out of school once, she was _not_ about to get expelled for doing her teacher’s dirty work.

“Vice Principal Dickers!”

Tori decided then and there to excuse Principal Helen’s assistant of all the questionable, sometimes concerning “life issues” the skittish blonde woman always brought up, thanking her a thousand times over when Mr. Dickers grunted and started walking away. Her body was still tense with apprehension, though, so she and André stayed put, only moving when the footsteps of the staff members had faded away completely.

“That was close,” André said, still talking in a hushed manner.

Tori nodded in agreement. It would be best if they continued on more vigilantly, lest they get caught because of their carelessness.

When she made eye contact with her friend, though, all hope was lost and they both burst into laughter, shoulders shaking as they leaned into one another and tried to reel themselves in before anyone else came by and punished them for being on school grounds when they most certainly were not supposed to be.

“This is,” Tori started, still trying to stifle any giggles. “So weird.”

“We do tend to find ourselves in weird situations a lot,” André concurred, standing and offering a hand to help Tori up. Taking the temporary moment of calm and safety as an opportunity to survey the room they’d hurried into, Tori realized it was none other than the janitor’s closet. Of course.

Slowly, Tori turned the doorknob, warily cracking the door open. No more sounds came from the hallway besides the electric hum of the vending machines, so she motioned for André to follow her down the hall to Sikowitz’s class.

“Key,” she prompted.

“Key,” André confirmed and pulled the lanyard Sikowitz gave them out of his pocket, placing it in Tori’s awaiting hand.

“Thanks.” She sorted through the keys, looking for the one with a green key cap per her acting teacher’s instruction. Taking a deep breath to steady her mind and slightly trembling hand, partially from anxiety but mostly adrenaline, she entered the key into the slot, turning it and unlocking the door. “We’re in.”

“Mission almost accomplished,” André joked while slinking into the room dramatically, akin to a spy.

“Don’t get too hasty now, Agent Harris. We’re only halfway done,” Tori smiled and played along as she closed the door behind her. “He said on the bookshelf, right?”

“Mhm.”

Their feet carried them to the back corner of the room, by the window and the theatre masks on the back wall. André spotted the stack of papers first and quickly snatched it up. A quick glance showed Tori that it was the worksheet from last week on which they were asked to summarize some of the more subtle but fatal mistakes of improv, the ones Sikowitz had pointed out in his students' performances so the rest of the class could learn to recognize them.

Tori started to walk towards the door, but before she could really get moving, André stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Do you think he has the answer key in this stack?”

“André!” Tori chastised, affronted. She was already illegally on school property (was it illegal if they technically didn’t break and enter since Sikowitz gave them his keys? That was a topic that had never really come up when talking to her dad), and it wouldn’t be wise to get caught cheating on homework on top of that.

Though, maybe if they could just take a quick peek and tweak their answers a little bit…. “Maybe we can check later. Let’s get going now, though.”

The both of them flicked the hoods of their jackets up (for maximum identity protection and swagger, obviously) before making their way out of the classroom and locking the door behind them.

Perhaps it was because they were feeling a little cocky, or maybe they just wanted to get this over with, but when Tori suggested they go out the main double doored entrance instead of sneaking back through the door on the lower level of the library, André was quick to agree.

That was probably mistake number one. Mistake number two was stopping to get a drink from the water fountain. Mistake number three was not rushing to the doors because when they were almost home free, mere feet from the exit, a sharp “Hey!” sounded off from behind them.

“What are you kids doing here?! Did you not hear me on Friday?”

Tori froze, looking to the side to meet André’s eyes. “Run?”

“Run.”

Together they broke into a sprint, crashing through the double doors with a bang and making a bee line across the parking lot to Sikowitz’s car.

“Hey what–! Hey Dickers, run after them!” Tori heard Helen order from behind them

“Um, no.”

“Give me your shoe then.”

“What?!”

“ _Give me your shoe_.”

Suddenly, leather brown footwear flew close to Tori’s face, so close that it brushed against the hair in between her shoulder and neck, and landed on the ground in front of her with a sharp _thwack!_ “When I find out who you guys are, it’s detention every day for a _month_!” came Principal Helen’s voice.

“Oh no,” André groaned. Thankfully, they were nearing Sikowitz’s car.

The two fleeing students frantically groped for the door handle, scrambling into the backseat as quickly as possible. “Gun it!” they insisted as Tori slammed the car door closed.

Sikowitz jolted up in his seat and Tori heard the clanking of fumbling keys being jammed into the ignition. “Gunning it!”

The tires screeched on asphalt when Sikowitz immediately backed up, a heavy _thunk_ on the roof of the car making Tori think Principal Helen had thrown Mr. Dickers’ other shoe. Wheels burned rubber as Sikowitz quickly switched directions, speeding out of the parking lot entrance and out onto the road, swerving to narrowly avoid a collision.

For some long moments, heavy panting breaths filled with adrenaline and panic were the only sounds in the car—besides the low volume tropical music playing through Sikowitz’s speakers that sounded way too happy and calm for the current situation.

“Well,” the teacher’s voice cut through the near–silence. “Thank you guys. This is why you’re my favorite students.”

“Really?” Tori asked, a little hopeful that maybe this unplanned violation of school rules would prove to turn out good somehow.

“No!” was the cheery reply she received. “Your group has probably caused me the most trouble by far. Though, you do make my job interesting.”

“That’s…nice.”

“So we do get excused from the midterm now, right?” André asked, leaning in between the two front seats.

“Oh. No.”

“What?!” Tori exclaimed as André went, “Oh come _on_ man.”

“You didn’t get in and out undetected like I asked. However, perhaps I will not hold it against you if you decide not to put in full effort to the project. You know, maybe bump your grade up a letter or two.”

Tori looked to André and shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

“Of course, provided that you tell no one and this remains between us.” Sikowitz glanced at the two best friends sternly in the rearview mirror. “ _No one_ is to know I sent you to get these papers, and no one can know I’m essentially guaranteeing you an A.”

“Not a word,” André promised as he dropped the stack of papers in the front seat. Tori nodded in agreement, pretending to zip her lips shut and throw away the key.

“Brilliant! Now, where exactly am I dropping you kids off?”


End file.
